From Moune to Onee-san
by Fatrock
Summary: When Moune start seeing a boy that nobody else can see, something happens when they fight a Yumajuu.


From Moune to Onee-san

Hey Guys! This is my 2nd fanfic! And it's about one of my favorite, and non-favorite

characters from Tensou sentai Goseiger. Can you guess who? Well you'll have see!

One morning while the Landick siblings were training Moune got tired.

" Onii-chan, waaaaaiiiiittttt! I'm tired!", cried Moune

" Moune, this is why you need to keep up..", reassured Agri

" But…",

" That's why at some points I won't be with you, and you need to manage by yourself, or with someone else."

" Like who?"

" Gosei Knight, Eri, Hyde, and Alata."

" _Metal knight, ice cream, and sweets girl, old man, and carefree boy?!", _thought Moune

" So, that's why," said Agri turning his back around," She's sleeping again.. Moune!"

But Moune _ did hear_ everything her brother said, and decided that now was a good time to sleep.

_Dream_

" Oh.. I guess I'm dreaming again", says Moune, and then she hears a soft cry, and walks over to it.

" _Who is this person? I better make sure they're okay.", _Moune says in her head

" Um… Are you lost? Missing? Looking for someone?", asked Moune as she thinks, " _Darn_, _I'm always bad at asking, and taking care of kids."_

" Onee-chan! You came! You came! You came!", cheered the unknown boy

" Huh? O-ONEE-CHAN?!", yelled Moune

_Real World_

" AHHH!", woke Moune

" What's wrong?", asks Agri walking over to her

" Nothing.."

_Nozomu's House_

" Welcome back!", welcomed Alata, Hyde, Datas, and Eri who were about to eat cake

" UWA!", Screamed Moune

" What?", asked Eri, " It's just cake…"

" No, not that…", replied Moune, " Huh? There's a boy!"

" A boy? Where?", asks Hyde looking in the same direction

" Sorry! I must've imagined it."

" So are we going to eat the cake now or what?", impatiently asks Alata

" Come on Moune let's eat.", agreeded Agri

" Okay!", said Moune

5 minutes later….

" Emergency!", panicked Datas, " A Yuumajuu.!"

" Yuumajuu?!", said everyone

" Yes, desu!"

" Everyone! Let's go!", said Alata

" Yeah!", they replied

_At the destination_

" Turning, turning switch!", said the Yuumajuu

" Stop right there, Yuumajuu!", yelled Hyde

" So, kimi tachi are the Goseigers, that minna has heard of?", said the Yuumajuu in broken English, " Watashiwa, Change no Chara."

( A/N: I couldn't think of anything else….)

" Huh?", a confused Eri replied

" Eri, he's saying that he isn't going to let us stop him.", explained Agri

" Mou! Huh? It's that boy again..", exclaimed Moune

" What boy?!", everyone asked

" Nothing.. I guess.."

" Watashiwa will now defeat anatawa.", said Change no Chara again in broken English

" Like we'll let you! Minna!", replied Alata

" Ok!", everyone replied

" Change Card! Tensou!", all five of them yelled, as the transformed

" Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red!", yelled Alata

" Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink!, Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black!, Landick Power of Sprout! Gosei Yellow!, Surging Wave Seaick Power! Gosei Blue!", yelled the rest of them

Then Gosei Knight came.

" The knight fated to purify the planet! Gosei Knight!", he announced

Then they all attacked the Yuumajuu.

" Pink Trick! Yellow Shock! Black Attack! Blue Check! Red Break!", attacked the Goseigers  
" Vulcan headder!", summoned Gosei Knight, " Vulcan bullet!"

" Did we get him?", asked Eri

" I dunno..", replied Moune

" Dang! Then, watashiwa will just have tho change ichi of you Goseigers, lets see, how about kimi, Gosei Red.", plotted Change no Chara

Then all of a sudden a quick, bright beam of light was directed at Alata, and Agri was the 1st to notice this.

" Alata!", he yelled running over to protect him

" Huh?", says Alata

" Watch out!"

Just as Alata notice the beam of light Agri was in front of him.

" A-alata, I'm glad you're okay…", said Agri, who's voice was barely more than a whisper, before collapsing, as smoke appeared around him.

" AGRI!/ONII-CHAN!", everyone yelled running over to the two

" Watashiwa ikumasu now.", taunted Change no Chara

" Antaga! How dare you do that to Onii-chan!", raged Moune, as she ran over to attack him.

" Leonlaser Card", said Gosei Knight joining her in attack

As they were about to hit him he disappeared.

" Ja ne, bye bye!", said Change no chara

"Alata, Agri! Are you ok?!", asks Hyde

Then the smoke cleared revealing a7 years old kid, in Agri's clothes.

" Huh?!", stared the kid

" HuH?!", said all the other confused Gosei Tenshi

" Who are you?", asked Alata

" Are you okay?", asked Eri " Lost? Hurt? Separated?"

The boy shook his head side to side.

" Okay! Wait! Why're you wearing Onii-chan's clothes?!", saks Moune

The boy just stared at her.

" Huh?", he repeated

Hmm. Who's this boy? What happened to Agri? Why's this kid wearing Agri's clothes? And where did that Yuumajuu go?

Well you'll have to see in the next chapter!

Bye!


End file.
